The present invention is concerned with lighting fixtures of the type associated with ground level illumination for decorative yard and landscape lighting, area definition such as along walkways, general illumination for safety purposes, and the like.
While fixtures for such general purposes are commonly used, the positioning of such fixtures as ground-mounted units make them particularly susceptible to damage, either accidental as during lawn care, or intentional.
Problems also arise with regard to providing protective enclosures to the relatively vulnerable light bulbs. An associated problem encountered with known landscape lighting fixtures is the difficulty in accessing the bulbs for replacement.